The Day in the Life of Thief King Bakura
by Thief of Darkness
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt. Bakura want's too kill the Pharaoh but Also wants to confess his love for Marik. First chappie is Journal entry! BakruaxMarik Shonenai
1. The Past

_**Summary: Set in ancient Egypt. Bakura wants to kill the Pharaoh, but also wants to confess his love for Marik. First Chappie Journal entry! BakuraxMarik Shonen-ai**_

_**Disclaimer: Do Not Own YUGIOH!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bakura's Journal Entry**_

**Hmmm this is an interesting source. I heard it is called a 'journal' is it not? **

**I'm asking a question that will never be answered, how pathetic of a thief. **

**Yes, and if you haven't figured it out, I am a thief, to be precise, King Of Thieves! My name? Ah yes how foolish of me. My name is Bakura, Thief King Bakura! **

**I rob tombs, steal from the wealthy or poor, and kill whom ever shall cross my path. **

**I'm not the friendliest person you will ever meet. **

**I'm not friendly at all. **

**I seek revenge on the Pharaoh. I bet your wondering why now aren't you? **

**I'll be more then delighted to tell you. Note the sarcasm in my voice.**

**The evil wrench ambushed my village! **

**His minions slaughtered my friends, my family, and my little sister. **

**I was very young at the time. But I remember it like it happened only hours ago. I lived in a small village of thieves with my sister and mother, Kul Elna the village was called.**

**I had never met my father, but I do look a lot like my mother. **

**She had striking sliver hair with pricing red eyes. I have the same color hair as well as eyes. **

**My sister on the other hand, probably looked like my father, cause she had no facial aspect of my mother like I. **

**She looked like an everyday Egyptian, black hair with gold eyes. **

**Quite the looker among the boys, but they would dare go near her with me around. **

**My mother was a cast out from our society because of the way she looked, as was I. **

**Don't get me wrong, I have no regrets of looking like my mother. Although Marik always says that I look like a girly boy.**

**Like I said, I lived among a small village of thieves in Egypt. **

**The Pharaoh assumed that no one in Egypt would miss a village of thieves. **

**He did this for the legendary Millunium Items. **

**The powerful can get whatever they please, damn them all to the depths of the shadow realm. **

**Well he ordered his men to kill 99 people in our village. **

**Those buffoons on horses killed, raped, trampled on, and did possibly anything you can think of to wipe out my village. **

**I doubt those idiots on animals could even count past 10 let alone to 99. **

**I remember that day so clearly. **

**Men charged into my house just before bedtime.**

**My mother, the brave and noble person she was, saved my life that very day. **

**She told me to take my sister down to the tunnel and stay down there. **

**For they did not know of our villages tunnel. **

**I grabbed my sister's hand, and as sly as I could I crept into the kitchen unnoticed by the 2 men of the Pharaoh. **

**I took a look back to see if my mother was coming. **

**She never came, for that same moment when I looked back, a spear was driven though her heart and she was killed right in front of my very eyes. **

**I was hoping only that they didn't see me, and that my sister didn't look at what had happened to our mother. **

**Well for the most part, the men didn't see me, as for my sister, who was only 6, ran over to the 2 men and with all her might pounded them with her tiny fists. **

**The older more buff man looked down at my sister with his cold eyes, and did the unthinkable, engraved a dagger though her skull. **

**I froze for I could feel nothing but hate, anger, and revenge. I wanted to lunge myself at the 2 men, but I had no chance against them. **

**I incautiously took a step forward having no idea what I was doing. I was still out of their view. **

**I took another step, now aware of what I was doing, and then I stopped and looked at my sister. **

**Did I want to end up dead? Just like her and my mom? **

**No. I value my life. And I shall stay alive until I kill the Pharaoh. **

**I will not let my family's deaths go to waste because of my stupid pride. **

**I looked behind me at the hidden shaft under the rug, opened it, and quietly slithered down it. **

**The tunnel was hallow and empty, kind of how I felt at the moment. **

**I could still hear faint cries from up above. **

**Then I cried, I cried for everyone, my mother, my sister, my friends, the whole village, I cried for them all. **

**We had done nothing to the Pharaoh, and yet he sends his men over to see us squirm under his power.**

**The tunnel is just one big circle- it goes around the whole village with hidden shafts in every house. **

**I went about halfway though the tunnel until I heard a cry, not one from up above, but one from the tunnel. **

**I ran towards the sound blindly in the dark and then stopped. **

**As soon as my eyes adjusted to the dark, I saw who it was, Marik, my friend and my secret lover, he was hugging his knees and shaking. **

**I was relived to see him. **

**He looked up at me with his violet eyes that had tears still streaming down his face, and his hair was framing his face. **

**I kneeled down to him and hugged him, and kissed his forehead lightly. **

**He sobbed against me digging his face into my shirt. I put my head against the back of the wall and tilted it up to looked at the ceiling. **

**The screams were still there, and if you listened hard enough, you could hear drunken laughter. **

**I glared at the ceiling as tears still ran down my face. **

**Marik was the first to speak. "We must get revenge on that bloody Pharaoh" He crocked out. "I know." I said, "I know." **

**I looked down into his violet orbs that were stained red from crying. **

**I was glad that I still had someone with me, to share my experience with, to know how I felt at that time. **

**We would both get revenge on that blasted Pharaoh. But I also hated seeing him like this. **

**I loved him too much, I wanted to make it all better, but I couldn't. I was (and still am) afraid of rejection. **

**So I just sat there against the wall, only hugging him as he sobbed into my clothes.**

**That's when we became thieves. **

**We shared our pain with others. Killing anyone, children, and women, anyone who dared to cross our paths. **

**We never looked at their pleading faces. **

**Marik was always the soft one, sometimes seeing himself as he looked at a child. **

**Our clan of thieves is known all over Egypt! No one will dare to stop Marik or I from ever getting our revenge. **

**And no one shall stop me from confessing my love for Marik. **

**Now I am here today. **

**Staying at an INN fairly close to the Pharaoh's palace. **

**It's daytime, and Marik is still sleeping. **

**I'm sure he could sleep forever if he wanted too. **

**I love it when he sleeps. Looks just so..Perfect. Like an angel. My angel. **

**I wish I could just stop time and watch him... **

**Back to my point...**

**We plan to kill the Pharaoh tonight. I could careless if I die, as long as that "honorable ruler" goes down with me. **

**He deserves to suffer for what he made me and Marik go though. **

**He must feel the pain of what I feel right now. **

**No, if I die with the Pharaoh, I want Marik to first know of my love for him. **

**I don't think I could pass onto the Afterlife, knowing he is clueless of my love for him.**

**This is going to be a hard task though. **

**The security increases at nighttime and I don't blend in with others because of my silver hair. **

**Marik, though, always convinces me not to shave it all off, only to cut it if it gets below my knees. **

**Well he's lucky he doesn't stand out. **

**I hate my hair, my eyes, and my every facial feature. It reminds me too much of my mom, too much of the pain.**

**Did I mention that I also stole a red hooded cloak from the same stand as I got this book? **

**It looks dazzling on me, well according to Marik it does. **

**He says it matches with the color of my eyes. Its made of some sort of furry material (1) that comes from somewhere outside of Egypt. **

**I doubt the Pharaoh has one of these! Wow I really can change a subject... **

**But Marik did say it looks nice on me.. Think it's a sign?**

**I shall go wake Marik now, the sun is disappearing and we must set out to leave soon. How I wish I could see Marik sleep like that forever... **

**He looks so peaceful with his hair falling over his face with his lips parting like that.**

**Oh! Those lips! How I wish too feel them against my body, against my own lips. **

**I don't know if I will return, but prepare for another entry if I do.**

_**-Thief king Bakura**_

* * *

**_Sooo? What did you think? I did rearrange a lot of things compared to my real first chappie. _**

**_This is my first one okay? So go easy on me._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_BlueEyesWhiteDragonTamer_**


	2. Marik's Secret

**_Hey there! Sorry for taking so long to update-I got lazy _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Marik's POV**

**I was awake, I couldn't sleep.**

**With Bakura's presence in the room it was very hard to sleep.**

**He was so beautiful. I proped up on one elbow and looked at him write in his journal. His hair fell in front of his face as he bit his lip in deep thought.**

**His hand moved so swiftly across the black book. Oh the things that hand of his could actually do to me.**

**Oh BAD thoughts Marik! Bad Marik! I mentally slapped myself for thinking that.**

**Being aroused while engaged in a fight with the Pharaoh, that wouldn't be very pretty...**

**...Though it would be priceless to see the Pharaoh's face when I came. (1)**

**I heard Bakura shuffle in the corner, and I quickly put my head back on the pillow and pretended to be asleep.**

**For a thief, Bakura is very obvilious to certain things. And me and pretending to sleep, is one of them.**

**He was standing next to my bed and huffed. **

**His hands were probably on his hips as well. (I wouldn't know considering my eyes are closed) And he says he's not girly.**

**"Marik, wake up! You've been asleep forever, you fucker." Bakura grabbed my collar and shook me back and forth in attempt to wake me up.**

**He'd always do this to me when we were kids, and I did what I always did since I knew him, poked his tummy.**

**I opened my eyes and dared to look at his face.**

**Like usual his left eye was twitching and he was giving me a death glare, and I flashed him my innocent smile...**

**...I think I saw him blush.**

**Naw, that's just my imagination playing foolish tricks on me.**

**Bakura only loves me as a friend...**

**...Probably all he'll ever love me as.**

**Bakura only rolled his eyes and dropped me back on my bed. "Just hurry up and get your self ready. We're leaving in a few minutes." His voice is so deep.**

**Man, I sound like some giddy girl. I need to get out more...**

**

* * *

**

**I waited silently outside of the Pharaohs castle(2). Bakura was already inside, and I was waiting for a signal from him. **

**Though I admit, his signal was very childish.**

**He cleared the path for me, cause he said I would get in the way, then came to signal, by flipping me off.**

**Yea see? Childish. Being the big man I am, note the sarcasm,...I kneed his balls and went ahead.**

**He wasn't very happy. But I was!**

**I guess we are closer friends than I thought we were. Heh, he's not the only obvilious one here.**

**Once we got past our little fued, we got to the main quarters.(3) The Pharaohs council, I assume was expecting us, and were ready to put up a good fight.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_(1) For those innocent minds, he means that when he climaxes and spills his seamen all over the place! Not so innocent now are we? _**

**_(2) Was it a castle? I can't remember sorry if it's wrong. _**

**_(3) Did Pharaohs have main quarters?_**

**_I didn't mark this, but the word obvilious, means blind to the obvious. _**

**_And in the beginning of this chapter he said Bakura was obvilious and then in the end he said that Bakura wasn't the only obvilious one, meaning he was also blind to the obvious truth that they (Marik and Bakura) are good friends. _**

**_Make sence now? _**

**_Hope it does, and if it doesn't leave a comment and I'll get back to you and try and explain it clearer._**

**_This was really short I know! But just give me another few months, just 2 at the most! I promise! _**

**_I'm not a fast thinker._**

**_Next chapter is going to be a huge duel! I just need a few months to figure out the play by play. _**

**_Thank you loyal viewers who stuck with me! _**

**_And are there any mistakes? Please tell!_**

**_Oh and I know this is shorter than the 1st chappie. _**

**_I tried..._**

**_-BlueEyesWhiteDragonTamer_**


	3. Confessions

**_Hah! See! I updated! And you thought I wouldn't! Okay listen here. I'm trying my best to make it sound good. I don't think it's working- but i'm trying don't get me wrong. I never did get my friend to help with me with this (damn him!) cause he's never online anymore. The horror right? So I'm on my own on this one. And once again this is probably going to be short. Maybe okay? I'm trying to make them longer!_**

**_Disclaimer: Do not own Yugioh, I just own KaibaCorp okay? I stole it shhh don't tell._**

_**

* * *

**_

**Narrator's POV **

**"Brace your self Marik. This isn't going to be easy you know." Bakura said giving Marik a side look.**

**"I know it won't be Bakura." Marik said literally bracing himself for the battle.**

**"If you two are done," Priest Seto started summoning his Blue Eyes, "Let's get this over with."**

**Bakura summoned his Diabound, it was much bigger and stronger than it was last time. **

**Fortuanlly for Marik, poor guy had no shadow creature. **

**So all he could do was stand there and think up a stratgey to defeat the Pharaoh. But he did have a summoning brace(1).**

**Marik nor Bakura noticed that Seto was the only one left in the council, what had happened to the others? That, sadly, will never be answered.**

**The Pharaoh sat smuagly on this thrown smirking, as if he knew exactly how to win, that Bakura and Marik we're sure to lose. What was his idea?**

**That will be answered soon.**

**Diabound and Blue Eyes were engaged in a furious fight! Diabound disappearing and then reappearing, but Seto knew where it was and where to hit, but how did he know?**

**I don't think Bakura noticed that Blue Eyes was attacking his Diabound everytime, nor did he notice that Seto was staring directly at him. **

**He was reading Bakura's every move by the look on his face! Ah so simple.**

**Finally Diabound pinned Blue Eyes to the ground, it seemed thatBakura was going to finish Seto off...**

**Expect they missed a tiny fact. Where was the Pharaoh's creature?**

**"NOW MY DIABOUND! FINISH THAT PATHETIC THING OFF!" His voiced echoed through the room. **

**Marik took a step back to brace himself for the impact Diabound would make, but felt some sort of rod on his back stopping him. **

**It was then Marik realized, if Bakura made the attack final, he would die.**

**Seto smirked when he saw the fear stricken face of Marik. "If I were you Thief, I would call off that attack for the sake of your friends life."**

**Bakura had a confused look on his face and looked at Marik to see the Black Magican ready to attack if Seto's dragon lost. "M-Marik..." Bakura reached out for him but was smacked away by the Magican. **

**Marik was crying, for the first time since Kul Elna(2), he was crying. He couldn't bear to look at Bakura and everted his gaze at Diabound...**

**"W-Wait Diabound stop!" Bakura shouted at the creature- but it was too late.**

**Diabound attacked Blue Eyes destroying it and Seto together, Seto's Millunium Rod slided over to where Marik was because of the impact Diabound created.**

**There was a purple flash of light beside Bakura after Blue Eyes and Seto we're gone. **

**The Black Magican attacked and Marik was on the floor, dead right next to where Seto's Rod(3)was. **

**Gone, forever. Bakura never got to admit his feelings like he was supposed to...he never got too...**

**Bakura put his head down illumating himself in shadow, his hand was in a tight fist. "Y-you wont get away with this Pharaoh!" **

**Bakura lift his head, flinging tears to the side. "DIABOUND GO FOR HIM DIRECTLY! DO IT NOW!"**

**Diabound charged at the Pharaoh full force, but was stopped by Silfer and Oblisk. **

**Bakura and the Pharaoh were slightly hurt by the sudden impact between their soul creature but arent willing to give up the fight. **

**Bakrua was more tired than the Pharaoh from the blows he recived from Seto, his life gage was only half way. One more hit from either Slifer or Oblisk he would be done for.**

**"N-no. I WONT DIE! I WILL AVENGE MARIK'S DEATH! Brace youself Pharaoh for a long battle!" **

**Bakura was not confident that he was going to win, but he let his ego take over and fought with the Pharaoh.**

**His life gage on his summoning brace was going down rapidly. He couldn't last much longer...**

**"Heh... you think you can get rid of me Pharaoh?" Marik stood up- I bet you thought he was really dead right? "I know your plan you have 2 egyptian gods on the summoning and I've figured out what your third one is." **

**A smirk appeared on Marik's face as he lifted his head. "EGYPTIAN GOD RA! I SUMMON YOU! AID ME IN THE BATTLE AGAINST THE PHARAOH!"**

**"T-This is impossible!" the Pharaoh beltched (not literally) out. "You cannot summon other monsters from my shrine!" **

**But he was mistaken, Marik pulled it off. Ra was right by his side, ready for a fight...**

**"M-Marik.." Bakura whispered, "b-but you were-"**

**"I never was. It takes more than some guy in a purple dress to kill me Bakura..." Bakura smlied, a true smile, not those fake ones, a true true smile. **

**"And you know Bakura there is something I've been meaning to tell you... I love you."**

**Bakura only stood there in pure shock...he was flabbergasted. **

**He stumbled towards Marik and collasped on top on him. **

**Marik held Bakura in his arms and blushed at his actions. "I love you so much Marik. I'm so happy that you said that... I've been waiting for those words for so long." **

**Bakrua stood up straight and pulled Marik into a passionate kiss.**

**Diabound and Ra disappeared along with the Pharaoh's monsters. Bakura and Marik were pulled away into something...but what? **

**They weren't together anymore... something happened where we're they? Where was the Pharaoh?**

_**

* * *

**_

**_(1) I dont know what they call them so I made up a name._**

**_(2) Is that how you spell it? Probably not sorry!_**

**_(3) When I said Seto's Rod I didn't mean his penis! Seesh..._**

**_Okay well was it longer? I tried okay? Cut me a little slack people. It didn't exactly some out the way I wanted it too, but it's something. And I did it befoer the 2 months right? Oh and I was too lazy for spell check, sorry if a lot of words are spelled wrong XD_**

**_Don't forget to review!_**

**_BlueEyesWhiteDragonTamer_**


End file.
